Things About Jade West
by BeckOliver4JadeWest
Summary: This is my take on how Beck and Jade met, what was going through Beck's mind and how he got Jade to finally agree to go out with him. Major Bade, rated T One-shot


**Hey guys, if you read my story, Victorious Retold then this is the one shot I was talking about in my last chapter ! :)  
(If you didn't read my story, then you should ;) )****  
Anyways this is my first one-shot, hope you enjoy it xx **

* * *

Things About Jade West.

Beck Oliver was only at the young age of 14 when he noticed Jade West for the first time, her long brown hair shinning in the sunlight as she sat down with her legs crossed in the school courtyard. Beck was surrounded by friends at his table, they were all laughing at someone who had just walked passed their table wearing the wrong beanie or something else he really couldn't care less about, he was just sitting watching this beautiful girl carefully, taking in everything he could possible by just staring.

He could see the streaks in her hair, a few were a blonde-white and a few more an off pink colour which surprised him because by the look of what she was wearing and what he had heard about her, she wasn't the type to love the colour pink. She was wearing a lot of clothes considering it was a warm day, black leggings with silver studs going up each side of her long toned legs, a black tight t-shirt which from where he was sitting looked like some sort of band shirt but he couldn't see the writing clearly to tell which band.

Even though she was just sitting there by herself completely focused on the book she was reading he found watching her incredibly interesting, whereas he knew others wouldn't take a second glimpse, in fear of being caught and then dying from some sort of freak accident only a day later. Beck grinned at the thought, he had asked about her only a few minutes earlier when he first spotted her, and what he heard amused him, apparently she wasn't exactly a people person and she would let you know it but to him that only meant a challenge, and he loved a challenge.

Beck wondered if anyone had ever told her just exactly how beautiful she was, did she know what level of goddess she was? Because to him she was high up there with the Heaven's Angels themselves, he guessed that she didn't know and he knew that soon he would be telling her every single day just how amazingly beautiful she was.

"Dude, don't bother"

One of his 'friends' had leant over to him and whispered in his ear, obviously he had realized who Beck was watching, and that little comment was all it took for him to make the move. Beck stood up from the table and everyone fell silent looking up at him expecting him to explain why he would want to leave their table but he didn't say anything he just walked over towards Jade West. To be honest at that moment he had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say to her but it would all turn out alright, he was sure of it.

Beck walked right up to Jade West, and waited for her to notice him standing there, she looked up at him seconds later with a confused look on her face obviously wondering who this dork was that was staring down at her smiling from ear to ear. Beck slowly sat down next to her holding out his hand

"I'm Beck" he spoke quietly with a grin of confidence

"I'm leaving" Jade replied in disgust as she closed her book, shoving it in her shoulder bag and standing up storming off towards the main building of their school leaving Beck behind totally entranced in her. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled before standing up himself and running after her

This was the first day Beck had seen Jade, the first day he had talked to her and the first day he had been turned down by her in a brutally cruel way. This day was the day that Beck Oliver fell for Jade West

15 days later Beck and Jade had their very first kiss.

"What the Hell!" Jade screamed as she looked up at Beck who had only a second ago grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind them and slamming her body up against it "Let go of me you freak!" she exclaimed angrily trying to pull her arm out of Beck's grasp "I already told you a million times there is no way in hell that I would ever go out with you, so just leave me alone!" she screamed right into his face but he didn't seem to be bothered at all by it.

Beck just stared over her watching as her breathing picked up and her chest started to heave up and down quickly in anger, she looked so cute when she was angry, he couldn't help himself, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Beck grabbed onto both of her wrist with his hands pinning them up against the door above her head before attacking her lips with his and to his surprise he wasn't pushed off and slapped repeatedly until his face turned a bright red like he thought he would be, no that's not what happened. Jade was actually kissing him back, with the same heated passion as he was, this gave him the confidence to let go of her wrist and move his hands down her body tracing her curves slowly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth eagerly, he gripped tightly onto her hips pushing her body into his so there was no space between them anymore. Jade's hands had come up around his neck and her fingers were tangling themselves into his hair, the couple broke away a few minutes later to catch their breaths but they didn't move away from each other straight away, they just stayed pressed up against each other breathing heavily as their emotions began to run wild

"Oh my God" Jade let the words slip threw her lips before she pushed her self away from Beck, turned around opening the Janitors closet and running off leaving Beck behind, alone, hot and bothered.

10 days after their kiss Beck found himself still at school at 4.30 on a Friday afternoon. He was waiting for Jade, he knew she would have Detention today for kneeing Sinjin in the balls when he asked if he could have a locket of her hair and then continued to smell her even when she yelled at him to stop. She should be coming out of the school entrance in front of him any moment now, so he stood with one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto his skateboard, he couldn't wait till he was sixteen and could get his own car .

Jade walked out of the school an hour after it had officially ended and that had put her in a very bad mood, she hated being at school any longer than she absolutely had to and seeing Beck Oliver obviously waiting for her had put her in no better of a mood, she planed on just walking straight passed him and that's exactly what she tried to do when she reached him, said nothing, just walked around him but unfortunately for her Beck had other plans, he grabbed her arm stopping her from moving. Jade knew she could get out of his grasp easily but to be honest she was kind of interested in why he would wait for her, all though she would let no one know of it.

Beck was happy she wasn't fighting with him today; maybe she would give him a chance and hear him out, for once. "Hey" he breathed out instantly figuring that was probably a stupid move to go for with Jade

"Hey?" Jade repeated rolling her eyes "well bye" she waved a hand in his face before turning around and beginning to walk away

Beck shook his head quickly running around to the front of her stopping her from leaving once again, he was serious today, he had to get off what was on his chest "sorry that was stupid" he apologized which was something he found himself doing a lot in front of her, Beck felt the need for Jade's approval, and he had never had that with anyone else before

Jade blinked over at him her thoughts quickly turning to their kiss in the janitors closet, so heated and passionate, she had to stop herself from taking that step closer to feel what it would be like to kiss him again "what do you want Beck?" she asked trying to keep up her cool persona, she wondered why that was always so hard to do when she was around him.

Beck grinned; he had hoped she would ask that first "To be you're boyfriend" he put it simply smiling over at her as he reached down to grab her hand

Jade pulled her hand away from his quickly rolling her eyes "not happening" she told him but didn't move which showed Beck that he it wasn't out just yet.

"Why not?"

Jade took in a deep breath before staring him right in the eyes, those amazing, warm, perfect brown eyes. "Because, you're creepy and you're always watching me, you hang out with the stupidest people, you're Canadian, irritating and refused to leave me alone, you're not scared of me which I find extremely annoying, you own a skateboard, you wear link chains on your pants, and have more product in your hair then I do in mine and besides you know nothing about me, why would you want to go out with me?"

Beck shook his head as he began to defend himself "alright first of all I don't wear product in my hair" he pointed out to her "and secondly I know more about you then you would think"

"like what?" Jade challenged him crossing her arms over her chest

"Like I know you don't sweat, I know you have a brother, your best friend is Cat Valentine and Andre Harris, I also know your having problems with your father and mother and that their divorced but on the lighter side I know your favorite colour is Black and your favorite band is 30 seconds to mars, you hate anything that has to do with Paris Hilton, you like your coffee Black with two sugars, you can sing and act, I know you hate dolphins and refuse to go in the ocean because of it, you egg your neighbors house on Halloween every year, you change your hair streaks almost weekly, your eyes are blue in the sunlight but sometimes go a light green, your birthday is July the 27th, you like butterflies which I was surprised by, but I like that about you whenever I think I've got you figured out I find out something else which is something I totally didn't expect and you're a mystery to me again" Beck wasn't finished he still had another few minutes of material on her that he could use but Jade had seemingly heard enough

"See that's creepy, how do you know that stuff about me?" Jade asked slightly raising her voice as she looked at him confused

"I listen" Beck admitted "So you can't say I don't know you, when I actually do" he watched her carefully looking for any sign on her face that would show him if he had done something right or something wrong, luckily he caught the little smile Jade let slip through quickly to her lips even if it was just for a second it made him feel amazing that he could get her to smile when no one else could, it might have put his ego up just a little more.

Beck smiled and stepped in closer to Jade, she didn't move back so it was a god sign, he felt like all his movements around her needed to be extra slow so he wouldn't scare her off, he placed both hands on each of her cheeks, cupping her face before leaning down carefully and placing his lips onto her soft warm ones, he just enjoyed the moment as Jade kissed him back and placed her hands on his chest. He decided to take this moment to ask her one more time so he reluctantly broke away from her lips and moved his hands down her face to her shoulders, bending his knees so he was the same height as her, he looked directly square into her blue eyes smiling brightly at her "Jade West, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jade looked at Beck taking a minute to think about it, going through the pros and cons, but surprisingly all the cons she used to have began to turn into her pros, she loved the way he had his hair, and the way he dressed, the way he didn't care about what people thought of him, how he was always intruding in her life and watching her, she didn't even mind the fact that he was from Canada and some how knew all those personal things about her that much anymore. Jade smiled that day, a full smile, one she didn't show many people at all, but she couldn't help it, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last time she let Beck see this side of her, so shrugging she replied to him finally

"Fine, you win" Jade let her heart take over for a change and she kissed Beck again.

It took exactly 25 days since meeting Jade for Beck to make her his and he was so glad he kept fighting for her.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did you see them getting together the same way I did? Because this is how I always thought it would have happened :) Please review me your thoughts about the story and thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
